Devil Plan
by Ichi Nightray
Summary: UlquHime sudah berhasil menjodohkan IchiRuki. Masih ada rahasia tentang keluarga Ruki yang berhubungan dengannya, kakaknya Ulquiorra, mantan pacar Ichi Senna dan Ichi belum terungkap. Apakah masalah mereka ini selesai? Read aja klo penasaran!
1. Chapter 1

**Devil Plan**

**Author's Note: This fic is dedicated to my beloved little sissy, MiRae Naomi Kurosaki**

**Pairing: IchiRuki slight UlquiHime**

**Disclaimer: Bleach cuma punya om Tite ^^**

**Warning: Keanehan? Typos? Dll**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Orihime's P.O.V

YEEEEIIIII!

Alangkah senangnya aku mengetahui hari yang telah kutunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

Hehe mau tahu kenapa hari ini aku senang sekali? Hari ini aku akan berkencan dengan Ulquiorra, teman sekelasku yang sekarang sudah ganti status jadi pacarku...Kyaaaaa! Hatiku berdebar-debar begitu aku memikirkan kata 'pacar'

...Oh iya! Gomennaisai Minna~~ aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku saking senangnya...

Namaku Kurosaki Orihime, biasanya dipanggil Hime oleh anggota keluargaku. Umurku 16 tahun , aku mempunyai seorang saudara kembar yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo yang sekelas denganku di sekolah. Kami mempunyai dua adik kecil yang bernama Karin dan Yuzu. Ayah kami...ga usah dibahas deh orang lebay kayak dia nanti tambah besar kepala tu orang! Ibu kami sudah meniggal 3 tahun lalu ditabrak becak? waktu belanja di pasar yah kasihan sekali ibu karena umurnya masih sangat mudaT_T Yah begitulah history keluarga Kurosaki ini...

Tiba-tiba orang yang barusan kusebut mengetuk pintu kamarku dan masuk " Hime, pacarmu datang tuh! Cepat turun , kan ga enak membuat dia menunggumu.." katanya datar dengan kerutan permanen di dahinya sebelum menghilang ke kamarnya..

" Orihime?" kudengar suara pacarku yang memanggilku dari bawah, kedengarannya sangat tidak sabar..

"Iya Ulquiorra-kun! Aku turun!"balasku.

Aku membuka sedikit pintu kamar Ichigo" Bye, Ichigo! Jaga rumah ya." Kataku yang hanya dibalas dengan" Ehm"

'Haaaah! Walaupun aku kadang-kadang bersikap kasar padanya, tetapi sebenarnya aku sangat menyayanginya dan memikirkannya...aku tahu setelah ibu meninggal, dia agak bersikap dingin dan tidak peduli pada sekelilingnya, akibatnya dia tidak mempunyai pacar sampai saat ini..ditambah lagi kerutan permanen di dahinya...yah dia juga jarang tersenyum sih..jadi mungkin itulah faktor-faktor yang membuat gadis-gadis sekelilingnya takut padanya.'

End of Orihime's P.O.V

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Di cafe La Parta

"Orihime, Orihime!" kata Ulquiorra yang mengguncang-guncang tubuh pacarnya.

"Heh? Ada apa Ulquiorra-kun?" bales Orihime yang baru sadar bahwa salami ini ia sedang memikirkan saudara kembarnya.

" Tidak apa-apa, kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Ulquiorra yang membuat pacarnya bingung.

"Eh?"

" Kau tidak apa-apa? Habis kelihatannya kamu melamun terus dari tadi.."kata Ulquiorra dengan ekspresi khawatir.

" Ah aku tidak apa-apa kok, Ulquiorra-kun..terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku.."kata Orihime yang tersenyum lembut pada pacarnya yang berblushing begitu melihat senyumannya.

"..Bo..bodoh..aku tidak khawatir tahu.."kata Ulquiorra terbata-bata yang membuang mukanya untuk menutupi semburat merah di wajahnya.

Orihime menggigit donat yang dari tadi belum disentuhnya sama sekali lalu kembali menatap Ulquiorra yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Ulquiorra pada pacarnya yang tersedak menelan donat.

"OHOK OHOK!"

"EH? Kamu tidak apa-apa kan Hime? Pelayan ambilkan air!" teriak Ulquiorra pada seorang pelayan yang baru saja lewat.

Setelah minum air, Orihime tertawa riang untuk membuktikan pacarnya bahwa dia tidak apa-apa.

" Ah, itu anu..aku tadi sedang memikirkan Ichigo.."kata Orihime dengan wajah sedih.

"Saudara kembarmu? Memangnya dia kenapa?"tanya Ulquiorra.

"Ah..iya..begini ...dia itu dingin dan bersikap agak sombong..jadi aku agak kasihan padanya karena dia ngak punya pacar.."sambung Orihime.

" Hmm..begitu? Kau ingin membuatnya memiliki pacar?" tanya Ulquiorra setelah menghabiskan kopi susunya.

" ..iya.."

"...Aku ada ide!" kata Ulquiorrra yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Benarkah!" tanya Orihime seolah-olah dia tidak percaya.

"Iya! Dia akan kuperkenalkan pada adik perempuanku ! Dia juga belum punya pacar karena dia bilang dia 'ga demen yang mesra-mesraan' Huh! Tapi menurutku sih dia sangat menginginkan seorang pacar yang cocok dengannya..pasti adikmu juga begitu !"jelas Ulquiorra dengan bangga sambil teriak-teriak?

"Ooooh! Ide bagus Ulquiorra-kun! Aku yakin pasti rencanamu itu berhasil 100 persen!" teriak Orihime yang melompat-lompat? di kursinya.

Semua pelayan yang ada di dalam cafe dan pengunjung lainnya sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku pasangan tersebut.

-TBC-

Akankah rencana Ulquiorra dan Orihime untuk menyatukan adik mereka berhasil? See u in the next chapter!

PS: Sorry kalo chap ini pendek^^ ...Don't forget 2 review!

Special thx to: MiRae Naomi Kurosaki yang udah kasih ide-ide bagus^^


	2. Chapter 2

Devil Plan

Chappy 2

Special thx buat yg udah review: So-chand cii Mio imutZ, Sader 'Ichi' Safer, MiRae Gisella 'Julie' Kurosaki, ayano646cweety, ayano646cweety, ojou-chan, ruki ruu mikan head, Outer space-alien, mio 'ichirugiran' kyo…

Warning: OOC, Keanehan, dll?

Disclaimer: Bleach bkn punya aq (sayangnya) *plakk* tapi punya om Tite...

ZZZZZZZZZ

Author Note from MiRae: uhh... MiRae males edit... *ditabok Kak Shelin* Anyway! Minna! Maaf kalo nanti hasil nya aneh... MiRae bakal bikin chap 3. Dan chap yg ini di bikin oleh Kak Shelin. Semoga aja Ichigo, Rukia, dll gak OOC banget. Maaf yah... MiRae edit heheheh... Maaf kak Shelin kalo MiRae kebanyakan ngomong disini... Heheheh cuma mau kasih tau ke readers! Yosh! Selamat membaca!

ZZZZZZZZZ

Ichigo's P.O.V

Hime lama banget sihh...Aku harus nunggu berapa lama lagi? Sekarang udah jem 8, dia masih belom pulang juga…laper nichh _ Apalagi hari ini Yuzu dan Karin, serta si jenggot menginap di rumah Don Kanonji yang lebay dan gaje itu karena Yuzu memenangkan undian untuk menginap di sana waktu dia beli permen … Enggak tau knapa sih mereka semua pada gila-gilaan sama si Kanonji ... Mana sekarang smua frenzz di fb-ku lagi makan malam, bosen banget nih!

Clekk

Ah itu dia! Hime pulang! Merdeka!

End of P.O.V

Ichi langsung terjun? ke lantai dasar dan cepat-cepat duduk di meja makan sambil menatap bahan-bahan makanan yang dibawa pulang Hime... Niatnya untuk makan tiba-tiba menghilang begitu melihat kacang merah, kentang, nasi dan...i..itu! seaweed ambassaddor kesukaan Byakuya! Lalu seaweed itu diinjek-injek author * dibankai Senbonzakura* Nggk mempan! Bunga-bunga sakura Senbonzakura dibekukan oleh icebeam milik author* emangnya pokemon apa?*

Back to story...

"Hai, Ichi di rumah ngapain aja?" tanya Hime yang baru saja menyadari bahwa saudara kembarnya sedang menatapinya saat ia memotong kentang.

" Yah..gitulah...maen fb-kan, terus bikin ff ttg kegajean seorang bangsawan yang bernama Byakuya Ku..zuki? Entahlah, aku lupa nama belakangnya.." kata Ichigo sambil bersiap-siap untuk kabur ke kamar..

'Bodoh kau Ichigo! Masa lupa sih! Kan makanan buatan dia aneh-aneh! Haah..lebih baek aku menderita kelaparan sepanjang malem daripada makan makanan buatan dia!' batin Ichigo sebelum ia mulai menaiki tangga.

" Ichi mau ke mana? Ga laper? Tunggu sebentar lagi yah! Hime buatkan onigiri kacang merah campur kentang pake cabe.." kata Hime yang melihat saudara kembarnya berusaha untuk melarikan diri.

GLEK

"Ichi suka kan?" kata Hime yang memberikan Ichigo deathglarenya.

Ichigo hanya bisa menggangguk pasrah dan duduk kembali di meja makan...Yah mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau Hime marah, bisa-bisa bumi terbelah empat...* author dikarate –chop Hime* Loh kok tau karate? Yah pastilah karena diajar Tatsuki

" Oh ya ngomong-ngomong Ichi, besok ikut aku keluar yah? Aku mau memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang.." sambung Hime yang kini sedang membungkus onigiri dengan seaweed yang tadi diinjek-injek author *plakk* Ichigo kaget mendengarnya namun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan karena ia tidak bisa menentang saudara kembarnya yang lebih besar 3 detik...

"Hime, mau kenalin sama siapa?" tanya Ichigo yang menunggu dengan tatapan menjijikan yanag menatap pada onigiri buatan Hime.

" Ehehe... Kalo itu... hi...mit...su!" balas Hime yang menyuguhkan onigirinya pada adik kembar kesayangannya. Kok cepat amat masaknya..yah karena dikarate-chop Hime sih...*plakk*

'Matilah aku..Ya Tuhan selamatkan aku dari neraka ini..seharusnya aku gak mengharapkan dia untuk pulang cepat..ah! Baka Ichigo!'

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Bagaimana kencannya kak?" tanya Rukia yang menatap kakaknya yang baru saja pulang .

" Sukses 100 persen, dik!" balas Ulqui dengan memberi Rukia thumbs-upnya yang dibalas dengan senyuman kecil Rukia.

" Kamu ngapain aja dik?"

"Pergi makan pisang sama si babon.." balas Rukia dengan wajah cemberut.

Ulqui yang menyadari itu, tertawa bebas.. " Si babon paling bikin masalah lagi yah? Hahahahah"

"Iya..dia itu malu-maluin banget deh! Uuh! Kesel!" teriak Rukia, yang makin cemberut.

" Berarti kamu putus dengannya kan? Baguslah! Aku ga rela kamu punya pacar kayak dia.." canda Ulqui yang membuat Rukia blushing.

" Siapa juga yang berpacaran dengannya? Nanti aku dibunuh Tatsuki kan! Kakak jangan bercanda seperti itu dong! Uuh!" kata Rukia.

"Maaf..maaf...dik besok kamu ada waktu luang kan? Ikut kakak keluar yah! Aku ada surprise buatmu!" kata Ulqui dengan semangat 45.

" Iya kak, terserah kakak deh..lagian si babon itu makannya pisang melulu..sudah kuputuskan untuk tidak terlibat lagi dengannya..jadi cape liat mukanya yang lama-kelamaan makin mirip pisang? Kok Tatsuki mau ya berpacaran sama orang kayak dia* ditabok Renji*

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Di sisi lain

"HUATCHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

"Lu kenapa bon? Masuk angin yah?" tanya Tatsuki yang sedang meyuapi Renji es-krim rasa pisang.

"Enggak, kok sayang..aku Cuma ngerasa ada yang ngomongin gue..ah sudahlah" kata Renji sebelum melanjutkan aktivitas suap-menyuap es-krim sama Tatsuki.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Back 2 Kurosaki family (Tengah Malam)

Di toilet

"HOOOEEEE!" teriak Ichigo yang lagi muntah gede-gedean di toilet . Untung Orihime udah tidur kalo ga, bisa mati Ichigo dibunuh Hime karena udah membuang-buang makanan buatannya.

' Hufft..hufft..gile..untung perut gue bisa nyimpen onigiri aneh itu sampe dia tidur..sekarang aku bebas dari neraka..terima kasih Ya Tuhan..' batin Ichigo sebelum ia ke kamarnya untuk tidur, walau kelaparan ^^ sambil memikirkan tentang orang yang akan ditemuinya besok...

"Moga-mogahan bukan cewek.."ngigaunya sambil tertidur lelap.

ZZZZZZZZZ

Gimana, minna? Bagus? Jelek *plakk*? keren? RnR please! Jangan lupa yahh!

- Ichi Nightray & MiRae Gisella 'Julie' Kurosaki


	3. Chapter 3

Devil Plan

Chapter 3

Special thx buat yg udah review: MiRae Gisella 'Julie' Kurosaki, ruki ruu mikan head, Aizawa Ayumu, Rio-Lucaro, ayano646cweety, Thia2rh, erikyonkichi, Ruki Yagami, maw miaw like it...

Warning: OOC, Keanehan? Gak lucu chap 3? *MiRae bukan pelawak di ffn*, swearing atau kata kasar (tapi gak sampe gitu amet lah), Gaje

Disclaimer: Bleach itu bukan punya MiRae maupun kak Cheshire (change name). Yang punya cuma.. Tite Kubo... :)

MiRae sekarang jadi author dan kak Cheshire jadi beta readers. Kan kebalikan dari yang chap 2. Kalo chap 2, Kak Cheshire jadi author dan MiRae jadi beta readers. Hahahha xD

ZZZZZZZZZ

Ichigo's POV

"ICHIIIIIII! BANGUNNNNNN DONGG!" teriak Hime kepadaku.

Udah deh! kalo Hime udah teriak bisa bikin gendang telinga orang pecah kali yah? Mirip banget dengan si jenggot itu alias... Oyaji! Untung sih dia gak ada. Tapi, masalahnya sekarang Hime jadi seperti si jenggot itu. Mirip banget kelakuannya. Namanya juga anak kandung, pasti mirip dengan orangtua mereka. Tapi, pada bilang kalo aku gak mirip dengan si jenggot itu maupun Kaa-san. Hanya 20% mirip kaya mereka. Ada tuh yang bilang, 'Ehh... Om Isshin dan Tante Masaki bukan orangtua kandung lu kan? Gue pikir sih... Lu gak mirip dengan mereka. Lu juga gak gitu mirip kaya Hime juga! Kayanya gara-gara rambut lu mirip kaya Hime jadi lu diadopsi deh! Hahaha!'. Sialan tuh orang beneran!

"Cepetan Ichi! Kalo gak bangun, nanti dia akan marah untuk menunggumu! Cepetan yah!" Kata Hime sambil membuka bungkus nasi rames *kesukaan MiRae ^^* yang baru saja dibeli Hime di dekat rumah karena ia tak sempat masak. Syukurlah! Hari ini gak ada penyiksaan dari Hime. No Hime's bad cooking, No diarrhoea!

"Iya! sebentar!" teriakku kepadanya. Aku langsung mandi dan memakai baju yang rapih. Aku memakai kemeja putih dan jeans hitam kesukaanku. Semoga saja orang yang aku akan temui bukan cewek karena aku benci cewek.

END of POV

ZZZZZZZZZ

Ichigo dan Hime makan nasi rames yang tadi baru dibeli Hime. Ichigo makannya ganas sekali seperti harimau gak makan 10 hari. Masa jeruk makan daging sih? Harusnya jeruk bukan karnivora. *MiRae dibankai Ichigo* Setelah mereka makan, Hime dan Ichigo pergi ke Musik Gallery untuk membeli peralatan musik untuk pelajaran musik di sekolah.

3 jam kemudian...

"Udah belum, Ichi? Cepetan! Nanti dia keburu pergi!" kata Hime yang langsung tarik Ichigo ke kasir.

"Ehh... Hime... Tunggu! Aku belum selesai!" kata Ichigo yang sedang ditarik oleh Hime.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi! Besok aja! Besokkan hari Minggu!" Kata Hime yang langsung membayar barang-barang yang mereka beli. Ichigo langsung membawa semua barang belanjaannya. Mereka pulang dahulu untuk menaruh semua barang-barang yang berat.

"Kita naik... Taksi saja yahh? Biar cepat!" tanya Hime kepada Ichigo yang sedang angkat telpon.

"Iya." Jawab Ichigo. Ia penasaran siapa yang menelepon tetapi ia hanya diam saja.

"ahh... Iya... Bentar yahh. Iya... Dimana? Oh... Okok. Dahh," kata Hime yang sedang berbicara dengan penelepon itu.

"Hime... Itu siapa? Yang nelpon siapa?" tanya Ichigo yang sampai begitu penasarannya *Ichigo kepo... Hahahah*.

"Ohh.. Itu... Itu... Ahh.. Udah lah... Hi-mit-su!" senyum Hime. Ia ingin Ichigo semakin penasaran agar rencananya bisa berjalan lancar.

"Hime... Udahlah... Siapa yang telpon tadi? Kok kalo aku nanya selalu aja 'Himitsu'," Kata Ichigo.

"Udah deh, Ichi. Kita udah telat! Ayo!" Kata Hime mengganti topik pembicaraannya. Ia langsung keluar dari rumah.

"Oi! HIME! TUNGGU!" Ichigo teriak. Hime... Melupakan Ichigo tapi untungnya Ichigo langsung lari dan masuk ke taksi itu.

"Maaf, Ichi. Lupa kalo kamu juga ikut hehehe." kata Hime yang sedang menggaruk kepalanya. "Pengen langsung ketemu dia."

"Mau kemana yah, nona?" kata supir taksi itu.

"Ke Restoran Hyourinmaru." kata Hime yang sedang gembira gaje.

"Hime.. Kamu kok gembira gak jelas sih. Makin lama kamu mirip kaya si jenggot tua itu." kata Ichigo yang sedang minum air putih yang ia bawa dari rumah.

"Hahaaha... Kalo aku gak mirip kaya otou-san, aku mirip apa dong? Mirip monyet?"

"Yahh.. Harusnya kamu mirip kaya aku. Kan, kamu saudara kembarku." kata Ichigo nyengir.

"Gak harus tuh! Ada kok saudara kembar tapi perlakuannya tidak sama!" Kata Hime.

"Kayak siapa?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Kayak…. Ichi dan Hime?" Jawab Hime ragu-ragu.

"Yahh… itu mahh… yang lain? Ada gak selain kita?" Tanya Ichigo lagi.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH…. Udah deh! ICHIIII! Kamu cerewet banget hari ini!" Kata Hime sambil cemberut.

"Siapa yang cerewet hari ini lagian? Hime yang cerewet kali. Dari tadi disuruh cepet-cepet!" Kata Ichigo.

Hime tidak mau membicarakannya lagi dan langsung mengalih pembicaraannya.

"Lah…. Kok macet yahh?" Tanya Hime ke supir taksi itu.

"Maaf, nona. Lihat aja nenek itu." Kata supir taksi itu kepada Hime.

Heran. Ternyata macetnya itu gara-gara nenek-nenek jalannya lama. Halah…. Nek… bisa jalan lebih cepet gak sih?

"Wah… siapa gitu… dorong tuh nenek! Lambat bener. Gile dehh…." Kata Hime yang sudah gemas dengan nenek lambat itu.

"Yahh… Namanya juga NENEK-NENEK, non." Kata supir taksi itu.

"Bener juga sih." Kata Hime yang sedang tertawa.

30 menit kemudian…

"Akhirnya sampe juga!" Inoue teriak kegirangan. "Eh... Ichi! Kamu masih pacaran dengan Senna gak?"

"E-E-Eh? Kenapa emangnya?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Udahlah... Jawab aja!"

"aku... putus dengannya..."

"Kenapa?" tanya Hime.

"Dia itu... yuri..."

"EHHHHHH? Senna itu Yu...Yu... Yu...Yuu..."

"Yuri" sambung Ichigo.

Hime's POV

Buset... Senna itu Yuri? Hebat sekali. Ichi kok bisa yahh tahan dengan seseorang yuri? Kukuku... *Ketawa gaje kaya Kururu* Ayo kita lihat dengan rencana Ulquiorra-kun dan Hime... Hihihihi... *berbau jahat*

"Ya, udah! Untung deh... Hime gak mau punya saudara yang pacaran dengan yuri." Kata ku dengan senang. "Kita masuk yuk!"

End of the POV

Akhirnya, mereka masuk ke Restoran Hyourinmaru. Restoran ternikmat di kota Karakura. Ini pertama kali Ichigo ke restoran itu. Restoran Hyourinmaru juga termasuk mahal dan sedangkan Hime dan Ichigo adalah anak yang biasa saja. Itu terlalu kaya dan tidak terlalu miskin.

"Untung mereka belum sampai. Ayo kita duduk dulu." Kata Hime sambil duduk di meja yang hanya untuk 2 orang.

"Hime, Kok cuma ada kursi buat dua orang?"

"hihihi. Lihat aja nanti~" Kata Hime dengan liciknya.

5 menit kemudian, Ulquiorra serta Rukia datang.

"Ulquiorra-kun!"

"Hime! Wahh... Kamu beneran bawa saudara kembarmu kesini." kata Ulquiorra.

"Ichi~ Kenalkan! Ini Kuchiki Rukia... adiknya Ulquiorra-kun. Dan, Rukia~ Kenalkan! Ini Kurosaki Ichigo. Hime punya saudara kembar! Oh ya~ Kalian beda 2 tahun. Ichigo umurnya 19 dan Rukia umurnya 17." Kata Hime dengan seberapa liciknya dia. "Ya udah~ Hime pergi dulu~~~"

"Hime mau kemana?" Ichigo panik.

"Mau kencan dengan Ulquiorra-kun lagi!"

Ichigo's POV

Waduhh... Mampus gue. Kenapa harus cewek? Aduhhh... Hime menyebalkan! Aku terjebak dengan cewek ini. Walah... Apakah ini... kencan?

ZZZZZZZZZ

Jadi gimana? Wah... Ruru punya permintaan suah di kabulkan dengan MiRae hehehe... RnR yahh~ Ini lebih dari 1000 kata lho~~~

-Ichi Nightray [da lazy cat..] & MiRae Naomi Kurosaki -


	4. Chapter 4

Devil Plan  
Chapter 4

Special thx buat yg udah review: Thia2rh, Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius, Wi3nter, NicaTeef, Ichi Nightray, Astrella Kurosaki, Miaw-chan Neko

Warning: OOC, Keanehan? Gak lucu chap 3? *MiRae bukan pelawak di ffn*, swearing atau kata kasar (tapi gak sampe gitu amet lah), Gaje

Disclaimer: Bleach itu bukan punya MiRae maupun kak Cheshire (change name). Yang punya cuma.. Tite Kubo... :)

Makasih, Kak Cheshire atau Shelin (lebih suka panggil Shelin nihh). Tanpa kakak, MiRae gak bisa bikin Devil Plan karena selalu hiatus *plakk* dan juga sense of humor kak Shelin cocok dengan cerita ini. Hahaha. Untung aku tanya kak Shelin untuk membuatkan Chapter 1 & 2. Kalau tidak, mungkin humor nggak ada. Jadi Drama dehh.

Tentang Senna itu Yuri. Itu cuma rumor yah. Pairing yang lain nggak ada YAOI ataupun YURI. Aku bikin Senna itu yuri karena... Mungkin untuk alasan kenapa Ichi dan Senna putus.

Ohh ya! Ada kesalahan nihh... Terakhir-  
terakhirnya tentang umur Ichi dan Ruki. Nihh... Mirae udah ubah yang part terakhir-akhir.

ZZZZZZZZZ

"Ulquiorra-kun!"

"Hime! Wahh... Kamu beneran bawa saudara kembarmu kesini." kata Ulquiorra.

"Ichi~ Kenalkan! Ini Kuchiki Rukia... adiknya Ulquiorra-kun. Dan, Rukia~ Kenalkan! Ini Kurosaki Ichigo. Hime punya saudara kembar! Oh ya~ Kalian cuma beda setahun. Ichigo  
umurnya 17 dan Rukia umurnya 16." Kata Hime dengan seberapa liciknya dia. "Ya udah~ Hime pergi dulu~~~"

"Hime mau kemana?" Ichigo panik.

"Mau kencan dengan Ulquiorra-kun lagi!"

Ichigo's POV

Waduhh... Mampus gue. Kenapa harus cewek? Aduhhh... Hime menyebalkan! Aku terjebak  
dengan cewek ini. Walah... Apakah ini...

kencan?

ZZZZZZZZZ  
Normal POV

"Salam kenal... Namaku Rukia Cifer bukan Kuchiki Rukia. Kuchiki nama keluargaku dari mama. Panggil aku... Rukia aja" Senyum Rukia.

Cewek itu mempunyai tubuh struktur yang mungil dan style yang lumayan bagus. Dia memakai kaus putih dengan jaket berwarna abu-abu dan juga rok mini hitam dan legging yang menutup bagian paha dan betisnya. Ia juga memakai accessories yang berbeda-beda tapi tidak berwarna-warni hanyalah polos. Tidak seperti Senna yang selalu memakai baju itu-itu saja di sekolah maupun di mana-mana. Ichi melihat Rukia seperti sesuatu yang menarik tentangnya.

"Salam... kenal juga. Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Panggil Ichigo atau ichi juga nggak apa-apa." Kata Ichi.

"Jadi, Apakah ini.. kencan pertamamu?"

Ichi mengangguk dengan pelan. "Tapi...  
Emang... Kita lagi... kencan?"

"Jika bukan kencan, apa lagi? Aku juga baru tahu kalo ini adalah kencan. Untung saja.. Ini bukan kencan pertamaku." gumam Rukia.

"Benar juga sihh... Mau pesan apa?" senyum Ichi. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan.

Pelayan wanita itu langsung menuju ke arah mereka dan berkata, "Mau pesan apa, mbak?"

"Hmm... Aku mau pesan... Salmon teriyaki tanpa nasi dan dessertnya... chocolate mousse dan minumnya... Ice lemon tea aja." kata Rukia. "kalo kamu... Ichi?"

"Bagaimana dengan mas? Mau pesan apa?" Kata pelayan itu yang masih senyum lebar. Sepertinya, ia menyukai Ichi karena dari tadi menatap Ichi dengan senyum-senyum nggak

jelas.

"_iih jijik banget siih nih orang, emangnya dia pikir gw bakal tertarik sama dia ya?"_

"Aku mau pesan... chicken katsu set dan  
dessertnya... Chocolate Ice melt. Minumnya Hot chocolate aja."

Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan mereka dan langsung pergi.

"_Bagus pergi saja kau, aku muak melihat wajahmu yang mirip kodok itu!"_

"Ichi..." tanya Rukia, "Kamu pernah punya pacar?"

"Pernah... Hanya seminggu langsung putus. Dia yuri. jadi putus dehh... Karena ketahuan," Kata Ichi dengan santai.

"Heh? Dan, kamu... nggak pernah mengajaknya kencan? Ehh... Tapi itu juga bukan ide yang bagus. Berkencan dengan yuri itu agak... Menyeramkan... Yah, kan?" kata Rukia. Sebenarnya Rukia shock setelah mendengar mantan pacarnya Ichi adalah seorang YURI! Tapi untungnya... Ichi tidak pernah berkencan dengan cewek itu.

"Tentu... Menyeramkan. Jika kamu melihat pacarmu mengecup bibir orang yang mempunyai kelamin yang sama dengannya." tawa Ichi.

"eh? Serius? Kasihan kamu, Ichi! Kalo boleh tahu... Siapa sih cewek itu? Mungkin aku tahu orangnya." kata Rukia begitu seriusnya. Mata Ichi membulat. Sebenarnya, Ichi kaget dengan reaksi yang di buat oleh Rukia.

"Tenang. Biasa saja kali. Tak usah mengasihini aku. Sudah biasa." kata Ichi dengan santai.

"Heh? Biasa aja? Kamu gila yah, Ichi? Bagaimana jika kamu menikah dengan seseorang Yuri? Dan, kamu baru tahu kenyataan itu setelah kamu mempunyai anak? Bagaimana? Apakah kamu akan meninggalkannya?" kata Rukia dengan nada marah. Tiba-tiba, dengan pelayan yang sama dengan yang tadi, membawa pesanan mereka.

Ichi hanya senyum, "Mungkin itu... Takdir bahwa aku harus menikahi cewek yuri. Jika aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya, mengapa aku harus meninggalkannya?"

Sambil menghidang makanannya, hati Rukia tersentuh dengan kata-kata Ichi. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Ichi adalah cowok romantis.

"Tentang siapa cewek itu. Mungkin... Sebaiknya kamu... Jangan kasih tahu dengan siapa-siapa yah. Nanti dia tidak punya teman atau punya banyak musuh-musuh yang ganas. Mungkin lebih buruk dari itu." kata Ichi.

"Jadi... Si.. Siapa orangnya?" kata Rukia penasaran.

"Hirotsuki Senna."

Setelah Ichi menyebut nama itu, Rukia mulai gemeteran. "Rukia?" kata Ichi sambil memegang tangan Rukia.

"Ohh.. Jadi... Si cewek sialan itu yahh?" kata Rukia dengan nada kesal.

"_Cewek sialan? Memangnya ada apa dengan Senna?Walaupun dia itu yuri tapi tetap saja Senna baik hati kan?"_

"Ada apa dengan Senna? Kau mengenalnya? Bagaimana?" tanya Ichi.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa.. Kenapa kau pacarin Senna? Maupun dia itu cantik. Mungkin lebih cantik daripada Kim So-Eun. Jauhi dia. Jika kau masih mencintainya, jauhilah dia. Cepat atau lambat, kamu akan tau siapa dirinya. Percayalah padaku, Ichi."

Ichi hanya diam. Ia membiarkan suara sunyi itu mengisi ketenangannya *ketenangan apa?*

Tiba-tiba...

"Terima kasih atas semua ini, Ichi. Aku senang sudah bertemu dan berkenalan denganmu." kata Rukia yang langsung mengambil tasnya dan melarikan diri seratus kali lipatnya kecepatan kilat.

"Ruk-" kata Ichi yang belum sempat berbicara apapun kepadanya, "Sial! Kenapa ia lari begitu saja? Mana larinya cepet banget lagi, jadi ragu deh dia itu manusia atau bukan..jangan-jangan dia itu robot yang datang dari luar angkasa kali ya? Eh tunggu sekaranga kan bukan waktunya mikirin itu, btw siapa itu Senna sebenarnya?"

ZZZZZZZZZ

Rukia's POV

"Huuuuatchiii!" Duuh kenapa siih dari tadi bersin terus, siapa sih orang menyebalkan yang lagi ngomongin aku?Akan kuhajar dia sampe mati, huahahahaha* iblis mode on* Ditabok Ruki

Eh sekarang bukan waktunya untuk itu kan, duuh Rukia kamu itu selalu terbawa suasana siih!

Mungkin ini yang terbaik. Iya, ini emang yang terbaik. Untung aku bilang kepada Ichi. Mungkin ia tidak akan percaya denganku tetapi.. Ini yang terbaik untuknya. Menjauhi setan itu... Senna. Dan, Aku pulang ke rumah.. Dengan selamat. Untung, kan?

"Tadaima, kak!" kataku kepada Kak Ulqui.

"Okaeri, dik!" kata kakak, "Bagaimana kencanmu dengan saudara kembar Hime?"

"Kak... Dia mungkin juga akan ikut masuk ke dalam permasalahan ini. Senna... Dia mantan pacar Senna. Kakak tahu kan? Siapa yang sudah memutuskan Senna dengan orang itu akan mendapatkan hukuman yang berat. Kakak tahukan apa yang bakemono itu lakukan kepada Hiroki." kataku . Aku menangis sejak itu. Tidak tahu kenapa.

"Aku tahu semuanya, dik. Jangan khawatir. Kakak tahu bahwa kamu tidak mau melihat orang menderita gara-gara otou-san." kata kakak.

"Dia itu tidak berhak menjadi ayahku. Ruki nggak sudi punya bapak tiri sepertinya!" Aku tahu bahwa aku sangat marah dengan bakemono itu.

"Sabar, dik. Sabar... Pasti ada jalan keluar. pasti ada tidak mungkin tidak ada" kata Kakak berusaha untuk menengankanku.

ZZZZZZZZZ

Ichigo POV

Setelah Rukia lari menjauh dari mataku, aku langsung pulang.

"Tadaima, Hime," kataku kepada Hime yang daari tadi senyum-senyum ga jelas.

"Ahhh... Ichi! Okae-" Sebelum Hime menyelesaikan kata-katanya, oyaji langsung selak saja.

"Welcome home, ICHIGO! Bagaimana dengan kencan "PERTAMA"-mu dengan Rukia-chan?" Kata baka oyaji.

Aku bingung. Bagaimana si baka oyaji tahu tentang Rukia? Kan dia itu bego amat...Pasti si cerewet Hime yang memeberitahunya, iya pasti! Liat saja Hime suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan membalaskan dendamku!*killer mode on* aku mendeathglare Hime yang masih saja senyum-senyum sendiri.

"onii-chan! okaeri!" kata Yuzu yang nongol dari dapur.

"Ichi-nii... Ichi-nii terjebak lagi dengan rencana Hime-nee yahh?" kata Karin, yang bisa menebak apa yang direncanakan oleh Hime.

"mungkin." kataku. Cuma perpatah. Di dalam otak-k,masih saja mendengar suara Rukia tentang Senna.

"Nahh... Hime... Yuzu... Karin...Baka Oyaji... Aku mau sendirian di kamar. Yuzu.. Jika makan malam sudah siap, ketuk pintuku." kataku dengan tegas. Aku langsung ke kamarku. Tidak menyadari tentang lampuku yang belum ku nyalakan, aku langsung membaringkan diriku di atas kasurku dan tertidur lelap, lupa sama sekali pada makan malamku.*Lupanya cepat amat ya, Ichi, emang udah jadi kakek-kakek ya?*..GETSUGA TENSHOU!

Aku menyadari bahwa aku harus menelepon seseorang , jadi aku bangun lagi deh...

"Hallo... Ulqu-san... Iya.. Ini Ichigo... Baik... Maafkan aku... Iya... Bisakah kita... Ketemu besok? Iya... Besok jam... 5 saja... Iya... Terima kasih. Sampai jumpa," aku menekan tombol "END CALL". Apa yang harus kulakukan?

-TBC-

Buat yang ga mw makan masakan Hime yang sangat enaaakkk? Dont 4-get to review! Kalo ga entar gw kirimin masakan Hime ke rumah elu!- Ichi Nightray

RnR! Jangan lupa Lol XD

- MiRae Naomi Kurosaki


	5. Chapter 5

Devil Plan  
chapter 5

Special thx buat yg udah review: Ruki Yagami, ayano646cweety, Kyu9, Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius...

Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach or any of its characters...

Warning: Yah ntar jga tw ada kegajean apa aja *plak* Nah langsung mulai aja ya...

Flashback

"Hallo... Ini siapa?... Ohh adiknya Orihime? Tadi kamu tidak pulang dengan Rukia yah?... Tak apa... Iya.. Bisa kok.. Jam berapa?... Oke... Sampai Jumpa," kata Ulqui.

"Kakak telepon dengan siapa?" tanya Rukia.

"Bukan siapa-siapa kok. Kamu mandi dulu, dik."

End of flashback

Rukia's P.O.V (sehabis mandi)

Haaah ada apa dengan kakak ya? Pasti dia lagi sembunyiin sesuatu dariku...Aku  
yakin pasti yang menelepon kakak adalah Ichigo Kurosaki, si jabrik oranye itu. Mau tahu kenapa aku bisa tahu? Ya taulah! Tadi kan kakak nyebut-nyebutin namaku segala terus tadi aku dengar dia nyebut 'adiknya Orihime'. Siapa lagi kalo bukan dia? Ngomong-ngomong sejak meninggalkan dia dari kafe, aku daritadi terus kepikiran tentang dia lho...pasti wajah gantengnya dan tubuh seksinya.. Ya kan, Rukia? *plakk* apa yang barusan kupikirkan? Bukan itu maksudku!

Huh! Dasar hormon sialan!

Masaa? Muka elo merah banget kayak tomat aja ... eh Rukia ntar pasti  
dikirain orang tomat beneran lho...wkwkwkwkwk* author digebuk*

Anyways, bukan itu yang kukhawatirkan... Ya ilah ruki, sampe mengkhawatirkan Ichi segala? suit suit *tsugi no mai, hakuren*

"Elo author bego mendingan pergi dari sini deh! Bikin gua sebel aja!" teriak  
Rukia sebelum menendang keluar author dari kamarnya... loh para readers ga tau ya daritadi author nongkrong baca komik di kamarnya si Ruki?

Aku khawatir bahwa Ichigo juga akan dibunuh Senna..Duuh habisnya aku mempunyai firasat buruk nih...

Mendingan aku tidur dulu ah, aku ngantuk banget...

End of Rukia's P.O.V

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Keesokan harinya, 11.00 AM  
Karakura Studio

"Maaf, ruang kerja Ulquiorra-san di lantai brapa ya?" tanya Ichigo kepada  
seorang resepsionis.

"Ruang kerja Ulquiorra-sama ada di lantai 47..." jawab resepsionis itu kepada Ichigo yang udah melesat ke arah lift.

Di ruang kerja Ulquiorra

Ulquiorra sedang mengerjakan surat-surat yang nga penting, yang semuanya pertanyaan mengenai film barau yang akan disutrada olehnya.. Loh? Kalian baru tahu bahwa Ulquiorra itu adalah seorang sutradara? *Ya iyalah! Elo (author) juga ga pernah ngasih tau!*

"Hmm, judul yang bagus apa ya?" bisik Ulquiorra yang tiba-tiba berhenti  
karena kebingungan.

Tiba-tiba..

Tiiing!

"Oh ide bagus diriku! Yeah judulnya ini saja, Strawberry Demon ngelawan  
seorang Malaikat Jeruk.."teriak Ulquiorra dengan semangat 45'nya. *Author sweatdrop*

Sementara itu, di dalam lift...

DUUKKKKK!

Ichigo kejeduk tembok lift karena kepleset.. Aduh kok gua ngerasa ada  
yang lagi ngeledekin gua ya? Pikir Ichigo.

Kembali ke Ulqui..

"Yap, sudah ditetapkan judulnya!" kata Ulquiorra yang sedang meminum

kopinya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ichigo Kurosaki-kah?" tanya Ulquiorra pada sosok yang ada dibalik pintu

masuk.

"Iya ini gue." Bales Ichigo dengan santai.

"Masuklah, nggak dikunci kok." Ichigo pun masuk dan duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah Ulquiorra.

"Naah, tolong ceritakan padaku tentang Senna, Ulqui-san," mohon Ichigo.

"..Baiklah.."

Di rumah Senna

"Senna sayang, kenapa? Kamu lagi kesel ya?"kata sosok misterius yang berada di hadapan Senna.

"Ya jelas kesel lah! Setelah mengetahui bawa aku tidak tertarik pada  
laki-laki, masa si Ichigo berani mutusin aku sih! Huuh padahal aku masih mau  
mempermainkannya!" teriak Senna pada sosok misterius tersebut.

"Jadi kamu mau ayahmu ini berbuat apa?" tanya sosok misterius tersebut dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Aku mau ayah menyelidiki lebih lanjut tentang Ichigo, kenapa dia berani  
memutuskanku, padahal aku tahu bahwa dia sangat mencintaiku..pasti ada seorang penghalang, misalnya Rukia Kuchiki.."kata Senna dengan nada yang seram.

"Hei, hei kan belum tentu dia jadian sama dia.."kata sosok misterius yang  
mencoba menenangkan putrinya yang sedang ngambek.

"makanya aku mau ayah menyelidiki hubungan mereka berdua.." kata Senna yang  
berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"..."

Kembali ke kantor Ulqui

"Senna itu sebenarnya adalah saudara tiri-ku dan Rukia.." mulai Ulquiorra.

"Haaah?" teriak Ichigo yang sangat, sangat kaget mendengarnya.

"ya, ayah kandung kami meninggal dunia di saat aku berumur 7 tahun.. lalu ibu kami bertemu dengannya, ayah Senna tiga tahun kemudian di kantor tempat dia bekerja.. ibu jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama dan setiap hari, pria itu pergi menyelinap masuk kantor ibuku menunggu kedatangan ibu.. ibu yang berniat untuk menunjukkan kantornya kepada ku dan Rukia tiba-tiba mengusir kami pulang saat dia menemukan pria itu tertidur di kantornya..Tidak lama kemudian, mereka pun menikah, tapi 2 tahun kemudian ibu meninggal setelah melahirkan Senna. Ayah tiriku yang berpura-pura bersikap baik terhadap kita pun berubah menjadi kejam dan menyiksa kami berdua setiap hari..sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kabur, membawa Rukia bersamaku.."jelas Ulquiorra yang menutup matanya.

"Terus? Bagaiman dengan Senna? Walaupun ayahnya jahat, belum tentu dia juga kan? Apa yang membuat Rukia mengatakan bahwa dia itu jahat?" tanya Ichigo yang frustrasi.

"Sabar..Ichigo, biar kulanjutkan ceritanya.. yah tadinyaaku dan Rukia pun berpikir bahwa Senna itu tidaklah jahat seperti ayahnya..tetapi, pada saat itu..."sambung Ulquiorra yang menundukkan wajahnya.

"Pada saat itu?"

"Rukia dan aku bersekolah di Karakura High, dan Rukia akhirnya punya pacar  
yang bernama Hiroki.."

DEEGG!

'kenapa ada perasaan nggak menyenangkan di dadaku ya?' pikir Ichigo.

Sudah jelas kalau Ichi cemburu kan?ngaku ajalah dasar jeruk*..Getsuga

Tenshou*

"Lalu Hiroki yang bertemu dengan Senna pun jatuh cinta padanya..mereka bertemu karena kebetulan Senna satu kelas dengannya pas SMA. Senna yang mengetahui bahwa Hiroki adalah pacarnya Rukia berusaha untuk memutuskan mereka..ya akhirnya mereka putus, lalu di saat-saat Hiroki mau putus dengannya dan kembali pada Rukia, Senna menyuruh ayahnya untuk membunuh Hiroki.. dan Hiroki pun mati.. sayangnya,penyebab kematian Hiroki disangka polisi karena kecelakaan.. Rukia yang mengetahui bahwa Senna-lah yang membunuhnya menagis tersedu-sedu.. Kami tidak membocorkan kebenaran pada polisi karena telah diancam oleh Senna bahwa dia juga akan membunuh Rukia kalau ada yang mengetahui kejadian itu.."

"... Jadi begitu ya.."kata Ichigo yang sekarang merasa bersalah terhadap Rukia.

"Rukia juga mengkhawatirkanmu lho Ichigo-kun, makanya dia bersikap seperti itupadamu, supaya kamu menjauh darinya, agar tidak dibunuh Senna.."jelas Ulquiorra.

"Terima kasih, Ulquiorra-san..aku pulang dulu ya..oh iya Hime mengundangmu dan Rukia untuk makan malam di rumah kami ntar malam.."kata Ichigo.

"Baiklah! Aku dan Rukia pasti datang!"teriak Ulquiorra yang semangatnya kembali lagi..

"Yang masak Hime bukan?"

GLEEK

Pertanyaan itu membuat Ichigo bersweatdrop...

"Enng, ka..yaknya sih Yuzu yang masak...ahaha.."kata Ichigo terbata-bata.

"Oh gitu ya..ntar kita ke sana jam berapa?"tanya Ulquiorra yang agak  
kecewa..Eh para readers tahu ga? Ulquiorra tuh doyan banget sama masakannya Hime lho! Pasti Ulqui ada kelainan... Hayoo ngaku aja, Ulqui! *cero & pake segunda etapa*

"Jam 7..." kata Ichigo sebelum keluar dari ruang kerjanya Ulquiorra.

Duuh! Ga sabar nih untuk ketemu sama Rukia lagi...

-TBC-

Yang baca, inget review yahh! Oh ya.. Kalo nggak review... Nggak bakal updet nihh hahahahaha

-Ichi Nightray & MiRae Naomi Kurosaki


End file.
